


“Another Space Vagina!”

by tinydragon555



Series: Super-Duper Crossover Mayhem [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Crossover, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, F/M, POV Alternating, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Season/Series 03, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Team Free Will meets partners Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker after an attempt to open a portal to the apocalypse world goes wrong.Will the brothers Winchester be able to trust this new version of Lucifer?





	1. “Lucifer. Morningstar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Lucifer/Supernatural crossover fanfic that I've really been looking forward to writing. It's going to have more than one chapter, and I'm so excited to write more!

* * *

Chloe shuffled in her seat, arms folded on the shiny countertop while she waited for her partner to finish preparing their meal. The consultant skillfully adding herbs and spices to finish off his ‘signature’ omelette, scents dancing about the kitchen and enticing her. The detective really wanted to know where Lucifer learned to cook. Maybe he was a chef in his past life? It wasn't a very clever theory, but it would explain how he could whip up practically any dish she imagined.

  


A hot plate slid across the bar, halting in front of her. Her stomach growled as she lifted up a fork and knife, eagerly digging into the steaming omelette with no thoughts as to the temperature of the meal. She hummed in satisfaction at the perfect taste of Lucifer's dish, looking up to see his smug expression as he leaned against the other side of the bar.

  


“My expert cooking up to your standards, detective?” Lucifer’s wide grin reached his eyes, cheerful and full of pride. He had already grabbed a plate of his own to eat from, nodding in approval. Pulling a stool to his side of the counter, he settled down and got comfortable.

  


They were both content with eating their meals, when a soft ‘ding’ from the elevator disturbed the silence. Lucifer got up from his seat, intent on checking who was interrupting his and Chloe's evening.

  


He squinted as a harsh blinding orange light filled the room, elevator doors sliding to a halt and revealing a wavy rip in space and time. Lucifer gasped, blinking a few times and rubbed his eyes with balled-up fists. “Another space vagina!” He exclaimed with excitement, and clearly confusing Chloe.

  


The detective got up and made her way next to Lucifer who was standing in front of his elevator, where the orange glow was much brighter than it was when she first entered his penthouse. Chloe shook her head, trying to rid herself of what was right in front of her. “Lucifer … what is that?” She reached out to the unknown wavy object, stretching her fingers as the glowing orange line rippled under her touch.

  


Suddenly, the rip opened, light flashed all throughout the penthouse and blinded both partners. Before Chloe was gone through the portal entirely, Lucifer grabbed ahold of her wrist and was sent hurtling through time and space along with her. He wouldn't let his detective be sent to another dimension, clueless and defenseless, without him.

  


Another dimension. Lucifer definitely wasn't prepared for that.

  


* * *

  


  


“Everyone ready?” Castiel asked, angel blade held firmly in place as he took a breath in. He was prepared to get Jack and Mary back to their world, no matter the cost. Sam replied, with a hefty sigh. “Yeah. Alright.” And Dean, with his determination not wavering. “Let's do this.”

  


The group made their steps towards the portal, all determined to rescue their family with no flicker of doubt in a soul. The portal shifted, blinking in and out of existence. Losing it's light and slowly falling apart. But one final bright flash of white light erupted from the rip and the room went blind, a ‘thump’ sounded before the portal vanished for good.

  


Two people tumbled to the floor, both looking like they had just come from a fancy dinner that the boys couldn't dream to pay for. One, a guy, heavily started to lift himself from the floor, seemingly not paying attention to the group of armed hunters and angels. Instead, he crouched and spoke to the girl next to him with a calm, caring voice. “Det- Chloe. Are you alright?”

  


Sam's jaw dropped, he couldn't understand why these two people came from the rift. They didn't fit in with the rest of the rugged army men that wandered about the grey apocalypse world. They seemed domestic, not prepared for a fight in any way.

  


Dean took a hesitant step forwards, but quickly backed off when an inhuman growl sounded from the man huddled over the unconscious woman. This was a monster, he realized. A monster that cared for a woman, seemingly human as far as he could tell.

  


The woman finally shifted, groaning in pain and putting a weak hand against her head. “ … L-Lucifer? Where are we?” She asked, blue-green eyes opening to look at the dark haired man next to her.

  


Sam shifted his gaze from the couple on the ground to Castiel, passed by Gabriel and Rowena, and finally met his brother's doubtful green eyes. He mouthed ‘Lucifer?’ at Dean, who tensed his shoulders and looked back at the two who were now getting up onto their feet.

  


The dark man was tall, wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a ruffled red cloth tucked into his pocket. He held the blonde woman to his side, glaring intensely at anyone who seemed to give her even a glance. The girl nodded at the man with a grateful smile, patting his back and standing upright.

  


“Who are you?” Castiel stepped forward, twisting the silver blade in his hand and being cautious around the stranger. The man ran a hand through his dark hair, straightening himself and giving a deep sigh. He gave Castiel his outstretched hand, grinning and showing off his pride.

  
“Lucifer. Morningstar.” Lucifer introduced himself, while the woman next to him grumbled something inaudible. The devil wiggled the fingers on his hand, irritated that no one was going to return his handshake. He let his arm drop slowly, and adjusted his cufflinks before observing the small crowd.

  


* * *


	2. “What the Hell is Going On!?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are stuck in the bunker’s dungeon, Dean has a little ‘chat’ with Lucifer.

* * *

 

 

“Who leads this … unruly group? Lion mane?” Lucifer gestured to Sam, who flinched at his sudden observation. “Stubble?” He pointed at Dean. “Trench coat?” He sighed, nodding to Castiel. “Come on!” The devil groaned, and the woman tugged at his sleeve, whispering something to him about being ‘polite’. “Detective! I am the most polite man you will ever lay your eyes on, how dare you?” He scoffed sarcastically, and took his gaze off of her to stare at the group.

 

“Why won't any of you speak?” Lucifer sighed, and watched as Dean stepped forward, holding the same silver blade as Castiel. The supposed devil eyed the sword curiously, brows tensing in confusion. “You're Lucifer? The devil?” Dean said slowly, his knuckles turning white as he further tightened his grip on the angel blade.

 

“Yes, now, who opened the portal and who can get me back to my home?” Lucifer let his voice drop into a growl, and Dean lifted his sword threateningly. The woman next to the devil bit her lip, obviously in deep thought.

 

Dean took in a slow breath, and pointed his blade at Lucifer. “Before we answer any of your questions, would you be so kind as to slip these on?” The hunter pulled a pair of handcuffs from his jeans, dangling them in the devil's face.

 

Lucifer scoffed, but snatched the silver cuffs from Dean's grip. He stared at them for a moment, then looked back to the blonde hunter. “Engravings, I assume they're meant to hold me? Bold, you lot.” Lucifer chuckled, but reluctantly snapped the handcuffs onto his wrists. “Take me to my cell, officer!” The devil grinned, lifting up his arms.

 

“Lucifer-” The woman started, but hesitantly followed the dark man along with Dean. They left for the bunker's dungeon, to tie Lucifer down. The hunters didn't want to take any chances, no matter this devil's motive.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is going on!?” Chloe exclaimed, pacing back and forth wildly as she ran her hands through her already messy blonde hair. She stopped to take in a breath, looking at her partner who was now tied into a chair in some sort of supernatural torture-dungeon. Apparently, her partner, and best friend, (something more?) was Lucifer. Actually Lucifer, the devil. Satan. She was thrown through a portal to another dimension, alongside the Prince of Darkness.

 

“Detective would you calm down! Panicking is not going to help us in this situation.” Lucifer hissed, closing his eyes shut tight and shaking his head. This dimension had more presence of supernatural beings than his own, more demons, celestials. It was giving him a headache. There were two beings that radiated the power of angels in the room down the hall (although they were unusually weak), he knew they would definitely hold a grudge against him. No matter what world he originated from.

 

“I can't calm down, Lucifer. I can't, I can't, because you're Lucifer! We're in another dimension! I don't know if I'll ever see Trixie again … and I'm scared! I'm scared, Lucifer.” The detective pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. She slumped down onto one of the cold brick walls, pulling her knees close to her and wrapping her arms around them.

 

Lucifer’s heart was beyond breaking, he came to realize. He hated seeing Chloe in this state, especially when Lucifer knew he was the cause of it. Lucifer was about to try and console her, sighing to prepare himself, when the shelves began to move outwards. Stubble (as Lucifer dubbed him) walked towards him, still holding the shiny toothpick that everyone in this hole armed themselves with.

 

“Alright!” He clapped his hands together. “I'll answer your questions if you answer mine.” Stubble stated, stepping up to Lucifer in a stance that he assumed was supposed to be threatening. Lucifer sighed, and nodded. “Have at it.” He said calmly, letting his chin drop to his chest. Lucifer just wanted everything to go peacefully, so he could fulfill Chloe's desire to return home and see her spawn again.

 

“You willing to share your archangel mojo with us?” The man asked, lifting the silver blade to place a small cut against Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer gasped when he saw a bright light spill out of the cut, the blonde man lifting a small glass bottle to it and capturing the supposed ‘mojo’. “What in the bloody hell was that!?” Lucifer exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Your … grace? Don't you know what that is? Your essence? Power?” Stubble sounded confused, as if this light was supposed to be there. The blonde man plucked a band-aid out of his pocket and took the paper off of it, sticking the item to his cut. “There. Fixed.” Stubble said, chuckling to himself.

 

“That's never … happened before. I have … literal visible grace?” Lucifer said, puzzled. The man before him seemed to know what it was, so maybe the other angels in this universe harbored light in their blood as well? He started to piece things together in his mind, and waited for the man to do it too.

 

“If it hasn't, maybe for you to be here … you're starting to morph into this dimension’s laws? Follow the basics?” Stubble shrugged, unbothered by this event. Lucifer sighed, nodding. “That is the conclusion I came to. Smart, for your pretty-boy looks.” He grinned, back to his cunning ways.

 

“Okay, I got what I wanted from you. What's your question?” The man said, folding his arms after placing the blade onto a small wood table. Lucifer looked over to Chloe, who was still huddled in the corner. He wondered if these people would be kind enough to get her food, water, space. There's his question.

 

“Can you allow her to leave this … dreadful dungeon? She doesn't deserve to be imprisoned.” Lucifer nodded to Chloe, then turned to glare at the blonde man. He wouldn't allow his detective to become any more uncomfortable than she already was, being stuck in a room with the devil would do that. Especially if she just found out the truth, she would need time to adjust.

 

Stubble seemed to consider this, sighing and slumping his shoulders oh-so-slightly. “She human?” He asked, picking up the silver blade and walking over to Chloe. The detective glared at the man, taking her arms off of her knees and dropping them. “Yes, she's human. The most human person I know. She's innocent. You harm her, I'll make sure you regret it.” Lucifer dropped his voice to a growl, familiar flames burning behind his eyes. No one would hurt Chloe, not on his watch.

 

“Okay. I'm still going to have to make sure that you're not lying. Our version of you is a deceptive evil dick. Not sure whether you're the same or not. Yet.” The blonde man kneeled down in front of Chloe, and put his hand out. “Give me your arm, I need to test you.” Chloe reluctantly put out her arm, wrist upwards. Stubble ran the blade along her arm, then applied pressure and watched as a thin line of blood ran along her skin.

 

“Ow! What was that for!?” Chloe quickly withdrew her arm, looking at the wound and frowning. Lucifer glared daggers at Stubble, grinding his teeth together. He suspected this was a test to see if she was any sort of monster. Of course the man wouldn't take his word for it. “Be careful.” Lucifer warned, his voice low and dangerous. Lucifer knew he could break out of these cuffs so easily with his trick, but needed to allow the man to think that he subdued the devil. As to avoid any damage that may come to Chloe, or himself.

 

“Not an angel, or demon. No light or sparks.” The man mumbled to himself, reaching his hand into his pocket and shuffling around for a bit to pull out a silver coin. He rubbed the coin along Chloe's arm, avoiding the cut, and angry red skin that surrounded it. “Nothing.” He nodded, and got up from his spot.

 

“So, that small test eliminates some of the easiest possibilities. I'm not sure that the devil would be packing a Djinn or a Siren in his pocket.” Lucifer scoffed from his chair, offended that Stubble could think so lowly of his detective. Chloe just stared, as the man offered a hand to help her up. She huffed, pushing up and folding her arms in defiance, not minding the fact that the cut stung at the mere touch of her already sweaty dress. “So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Come on, then. We've got ancient books in foreign languages just waiting for your eyes!” Stubble managed an emotionless chuckle, and shook his head.

 

“Are you going to let him out?” Chloe sighed, staring down at Lucifer in chains as he returned her gaze with the same longing. The blonde man gaped at Chloe with bewilderment in his eyes, obviously surprised that she had wanted a monster out of confinement. Lucifer was too. “You're not … scared of me, detective? I thought-” The devil was cut off by a rather aggressive response from the woman.

 

“No! Of course not, I'm scared of everything but you. God, angels, demons, w-wait, Maze is a demon, yeah? That … actually makes a lot of sense.” Chloe's expression changed rapidly, going from anger, to surprise, and then erupted with laughter. The man beside her ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair, scratching at it cluelessly.

 

“Get him out of the cuffs. The chains.” The detective had stopped laughing, her glare was intense enough to guarantee this, as the blonde man sighed and walked behind Lucifer. He dug a key from his back pocket and fiddled with the lock for a moment, finally the ‘click’ of it being released relieved Lucifer as he wiggled out of the now-loose chains. The devil stood up from the chair, realizing his limbs were sore from hours bound sitting down. He stretched, and that's when Chloe chose to hug him. Lucifer gasped, but accepted the hug and let his arms wrap around the detective freely. “You may think you're a monster, Lucifer. But you're not.” Chloe barely whispered, face buried into his chest.

 

Stubble fake-coughed, and the moment was over. Lucifer turned to glare at the man, as Chloe stepped away from him. The detective's cheeks flushed red and she built herself back up again, taking on the ‘no-shit’ face.

  
“Right. Good thing you stopped with the chick-flick moment, I was going to puke.” Stubble grinned, and walked past the two of them as he started to head out of the dungeon. “Beer?” He offered.

 

* * *

 


	3. “I Am the Opposite of Clean.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will gets to know Lucifer and Chloe, and also try to find an answer as to why the partners had came through the portal.

* * *

 

Castiel was sat at the kitchen table next to Rowena, both of them flipping through the pages of many different books to find an explanation as to why other-dimension-Lucifer and his friend came through the rip. They were all sure that the portal would lead to apocalypse world, not to ‘fancy shmancy devil’ world.

 

“Cas.” Dean's voice sounded from the hallway, and the hunter walked into the kitchen with their two guests. Castiel leered at Lucifer who strode into the room, making his way over to the fridge and opening it up. “Dean, why is he here?” The angel furrowed his brow, not letting his gaze leave the man who was now staring at a beer bottle with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“He's not like our Lucifer, Cas. He's … different. There's something about him- I don't know!” Dean sighed, walking to the table and sitting down. The blonde woman that came through the rip with Lucifer was eyeing everything suspiciously, walking slowly over to the devil and staying close to his side.

 

“Well, he radiates the same power of ours. Although … it's clean. Untainted.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Lucifer, who scoffed at his observation. He walked up to Castiel with a challenging look on his face. “I am the opposite of clean.” He said with a glare, and then nodded to the bottle he was holding. “Do you have anything better than … beer? Like wine? Preferably aged? Not bought in your local convenience store?” Lucifer pouted, putting the cold bottle on the kitchen table and walking back over to search the cabinets.

 

“Sorry dude.” Dean raised his eyebrows with a smirk, folding his arms on the table and looking down at the piles of ancient books that Castiel and Rowena were searching through. Just then, Sam and Gabriel emerged from the hallway holding even more books. Gabriel tossed his small pile on the edge of the table, giving a shrug. “That's pretty much all we could find on ‘other dimensions’, boys. Good luck.” He gave a look around the room, eyes landing on Lucifer and staying there. “So, this one doesn't want to end the universe?” Gabriel chuckled, but a hint of fear was laced in his voice. The archangel didn't have all of his grace, Gabriel wasn't at full power and he wouldn't be able to stop this Lucifer if he decided to go all ‘big bad bro’ on the world.

 

“Of course not!” Lucifer turned around in his spot, holding a bag of potato chips in one arm. He opened the bag and grabbed one, tossing it into his mouth. “Even if I despise my father, I cannot deny that humans aren't interesting. Most everything they've made is so wonderful! Why would I destroy it all?” He frowned, offering the bag to the blonde woman who shook her head. She seemed relatively calm, considering the situation.

 

“So …” Sam decided to change the topic, after dropping his pile of books onto the table. He sat on the edge, and nodded to the woman. “We know Lucifer’s name, what's yours?” He gave her a soft smile, ‘victim face’ in action.

 

“Chloe. Uh, Chloe Decker.” She responded, walking over to Sam and offering him a hand. He gladly shook it, trying to ignore the glare that Lucifer was giving him. This version of Lucifer was obviously very protective of Chloe Decker. Sam wondered why, but he wouldn't dare ask. Not now. “What about all of you?” Chloe asked, pointing at everyone surrounding the table.

 

“Oh.” Sam looked at everyone before answering. “I'm Sam Winchester, that's my brother, Dean.” Sam looked to Dean, who gave a nod. “Castiel.” The angel looked up from his book, and ignored the bewildered expression from Lucifer. “Rowena.” Rowena smiled, before looking back to her page. “And that's Gabriel.” Sam pointed to the weakened archangel, who was drinking from a half-empty beer. He spared a glance at Chloe and Lucifer, sighed, and put the bottle back onto the table.

 

“Castiel and Gabriel? Wow, I am utterly impressed!” Lucifer grinned, walking to the table and looking between the two angels. Castiel was pretty uncomfortable, and Gabriel didn't meet his eyes. The devil sighed, before speaking again. “Never thought you two would come to earth without father's order, but this is is another universe. So, who am I to judge?” Lucifer flashed a small grin, but it dropped into a frown as if he was reminiscing.

 

“What are they like in your world?” Sam found himself asking, and Lucifer tilted his head in thought. “Well, Castiel always sang father's praises. I'm guessing he still is. And … Gabriel.” Lucifer took in a breath, his eyes darting from the two angels at the table. “Gabriel is and always will be the messenger. But I doubt he always loved his job.” Lucifer shook his head, and grabbed another chip from the bag. Again, he offered to Chloe, and again, she declined.

 

The archangel stopped sipping from his beer, his eyes betrayed him. He always hated being the messenger, daddy’s little mailman. When he left, all those millennia ago, Gabriel was finally free. At that point, he finally understood free will.

  
The devil sighed, and walked over to the counter. He hopped onto it, content with eating from his potato chips. Everyone had started to get back into their books, some cracking open a bottle and others groaning in frustration. “Alright. I'm gone, call me when something interesting occurs.” Lucifer sighed exaggeratedly, slipping from his position and walking out of the kitchen. Chloe followed him as well, and left the group to their silent research.

 

* * *

 


	4. “That Bowl With the Offending Fruit Over There,”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer explores the bunker and finds the main room (again), and Castiel talks with him.

* * *

 

 

Lucifer passed through the hall, walking by a few doors and coming across an open one. He looked to Chloe with a smirk, and strode into the room. He whistled, raising his eyebrows and shrugging with a bored expression. “The weapons are a nice touch, but this is boring.” Lucifer sighed sarcastically, turning to the detective on a heel and frowning.

 

“What?” Chloe asked, leaving one hand on her hip. She was still getting a handle on the whole “it's all true” revelation, and acting normal around Lucifer seemed to help. (What didn't help was the fact that she was currently walking around in a fifties-style bunker from another dimension.)

 

“Are you truly okay?” Lucifer asked softly, taking Chloe's hand and turning it over to rub circles in her palm. The detective sighed, and gave Lucifer a considerate smile. “Yes. I wasn't lying, earlier. You don't scare me, and we'll figure out a way to get back home. Right?” Chloe let the hope lead her, because that's all she has right now.

 

“Of course.” He genuinely grinned, and let her take back the hand he was holding. Lucifer passed by her through the doorway, and made his way into a large room.

 

It had stacks and stacks of books on shelves, a couple wood tables with laptops, one had a bowl with what appeared to be ingredients to a particularly nasty salad. Lucifer peered at the bowl, spinning it to look at the items inside. Some sort of mushed-up red fruit, golden … flakes? An empty vial lay next to the bowl on the table, and it beared striking resemblance to the bottle that ‘Dean’ had used to capture his so-called grace. There was also some sort of shiny star object that hung by a string, and Lucifer picked it up to stare at it with confusion.

 

“What do you think this is? Some cursed necklace?” He pondered, watching it swing lightly. Chloe came up beside him and raised her brows, reaching a hand out and letting the star rest in her palm. “I don't know. You probably shouldn't play with it, who knows what this dimension has.” She nodded, taking the string from Lucifer’s hand and placing it carefully onto the table. Chloe stepped towards the library, and read the book spines.

 

“Right.” He sighed, blowing a curled hair out of his eye and waltzing to the big table that seemed to project a map of Earth. He sat down on one of it's chairs, scooting over and gazing around the room. Chloe was reading from a book that she had picked out, sat next to the table that the bowl and star-object were on.

 

Lucifer looked up when the trenchcoat angel walked into the room, paying more attention to him than Chloe. He wasn't sure if he liked that better or not, but decided to ignore it. The detective looked up from her (probably ancient) book and smiled at Castiel, giving him a brief wave of a hand. The angel nodded to her, and moved to sit himself next to Lucifer.

 

“You want to be friends, not-brother?” He asked, tilting his head with a slight curiosity. Most angels would rather not be near him, more out of disgust and disrespect than fear. What did Castiel want?

 

“I don't plan to, no. I would just like to … ask you a few questions.” He stated calmly, folding his arms on the table in a neutral position but keeping his bold blue eyes fixed only on Lucifer. 

 

“Ask away!” He grinned, and sat up happily in his chair. Lucifer hoped that, like in the dungeon, it could be question for a question. Castiel sighed, and began.

 

“How did you find your way here?” Castiel asked slowly, leaning in just slightly enough for Lucifer to notice. Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “A portal appeared in my lift. Me and the detective over there-” He pointed to Chloe. “-got hurled through the rip when she decided to touch it. Now we're here.” He replied to Castiel as simply as he could.

 

“She's a detective? For the police?” Castiel sounded surprised, turning his head to Chloe who was now staring back at the angel. She got up, tossing the (still ancient!) book onto the table and walking over to the pair. “Yeah, a damn good one.” She stated proudly, and Lucifer couldn't hide his smile.

 

“You're friends … with a detective?” Castiel looked completely in awe, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if this was an impossible occurrence. Lucifer nodded, slowly. “I am indeed.” He didn't want to stop the grin that was slowly growing on his face.

 

“I thought it was some form of … Stockholm syndrome.” He said blankly, and Chloe gave him an extremely offended look. She scoffed, and stormed back off to her book on the table. Castiel sighed, and turned to Lucifer, who scoffed and replied. “I am wounded, that you would even consider that.” He said with a hand planted flat on his own chest.

 

“Uh, sorry.” The angel said with an unreadable expression on his face. Lucifer decided now was the time to ask his own question, and drew in a breath. “When are we to go home?” He asked, and noticed Chloe look up from her book with an expression of hope on her face.

 

“Has your grace been replenished? Dean told me he took some from you in the dungeon.” Castiel pointed out, and his eyes were haunted as he seemed to remember something. He gave Lucifer a supposedly reassuring smile, and added. “We need it for the spell to open the rip.”

 

“I have no idea. And- wait, why are you messing with other dimensions? I thought you would be rather happy in this one, ‘free will hurray!’ and all that.” Lucifer questioned, and Castiel opened his mouth hesitantly before closing it. He offered a devilish smile, and leaned in closer to the angel. “Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Tell me.” Lucifer didn't know if his gift would work in this dimension, and on an angel, no less.

 

“Sam and Dean’s mother, Mary is stuck there. So is the nephilim, Jack. We need to save them.” Castiel replied, and Lucifer let him out of his trance. The angel shook his head, and stared dumbfounded at the devil. “What did you do to me?”

 

Lucifer ignored his question, because he finally found something not so boring in this world. “A nephilim trapped in another world? How did you and your humans manage that? That's ignoring the stupidity an angel would have to harness to bed a human without precautions.” He was honestly questioning the ridiculous choices angels made in this world, now. He didn't know much about nephilim, as they had only been named in his home. There were no actual offspring of angel and human there, not yet at least …

 

“I-, uh …” Castiel stuttered, his blue eyes still held the surprise of having the answer pulled straight out of him. Lucifer chuckled, and raised his brows only slightly. “I have the power to draw desires from people, their dirty, nasty little secrets that sometimes shouldn't see the light of day. I'm surprised it worked on you, Castiel.” He remarked, and leaned back into his chair. “Alright, ignoring the obvious. Who sired this nephilim? I'm honestly curious.”

 

Castiel shook his head so quickly it had Lucifer confused. “No, no. His father doesn't matter. W-we just need another vial of your grace so we can send you back to your home and have another to open the portal to the other world.” Lucifer pouted, accepting that he wouldn't be able to applaud the angel who was brave enough to defy God’s rule. “So, that bowl with the offending fruit over there,” He pointed to the table Chloe was sat at. “-Is part of the spell to open a rip? As well as my grace, and by my grace I'm assuming archangel.” He knew he had guessed right when Castiel nodded to his assumptions.

 

“Yes. So you are an archangel in your world, but the angel blade works on you?” Castiel bit his lip, slipping more comfortably into his chair. Lucifer furrowed his brows. “I have no idea what an angel blade is, but I'm assuming it can hurt celestial beings? Why are you surprised it worked on me?” He asked, tilting his head.

 

“It doesn't work on archangels in this dimension.” He replied, bluntly, before dropping a sword from his sleeve (sleeve!?) and raising it up slowly. Lucifer eyed it warily, looking to the detective who was a bit too absorbed in her book to notice. “Ah, alright-” He put a hand up in supposed surrender, and Castiel cut his palm. Curiously, it didn't seem to bleed light like in the dungeon. The angel gaped at him, then glared at the silver blade like it had personally betrayed him. “I thought- Dean said it would work.”

 

“So, I didn't follow this dimensions laws straight away, like Dean had said. Guess now I'm fully an archangel of your world.” Lucifer stated, a grin appearing on his face, but then it faltered. “Wait, does this mean we can't leave here to go home?” He asked worriedly, and the angel’s facial expression was the only answer Lucifer needed.

 

“W-we have an archangel blade. Just wait a moment.” Castiel got up from his seat, and the chair made an uncomfortable screeching sound against the floor. He watched as the angel disappeared into the hall, presumably to retrieve this “archangel blade”. His day just kept getting more and more impossible.

 

Lucifer turned his hand over to look at the wound on his palm, slowly oozing blood that trickled down his wrist and dripped to the floor. He sighed, but his breath caught when the wound started to seal itself up. The flesh knit back together, skin closing and only leaving the quickly drying blood as evidence of his injury.

 

What was happening to him? Why didn't the detective's presence render him mortal?

  
This dimension was confusing.

 

* * *

 


	5. “I Love This Universe Already!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepares to send Lucifer and Chloe back to their home.

* * *

 

Castiel had told Gabriel to fetch the archangel blade, because apparently the other-dimension Lucifer had finally grown resistant to regular angel blades. This made his heart skip a beat, as this meant that the devil had now shifted into this worlds laws and was now as powerful- if not more powerful than his Lucifer. He wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, but that scared him. Deeply.

 

He walked into his own room, looking at the enochian writing that was frantically scribbled on the walls and sighing. He used what little grace he had right now, and snapped his fingers. The walls now appeared clean, as if his break from insanity had never happened. 

 

Gabriel walked over to the side of his bed, kicking a dirtied white blanket to the side and kneeling down to look under the frame. He reached his arms out and grabbed a small wooden box, that was engraved to mask whatever it held.

 

The box clicked open, and he picked up a shining golden blade from its hiding place. “Hello there, you're going to be very helpful.” He practically spoke to himself, unless Lucifer had celestial hearing. He probably did, and that sent an involuntary shiver down Gabriel's spine. He would not be afraid of Lucifer.

 

Gabriel gripped that celestial blade so tight, he might have well just stabbed himself. Would it even work? Would the blade work if wielded by him, the drained archangel? Gabriel sighed, deciding not to beat himself up more than he already had.

 

He pushed out of the room, walking down the hall to see Castiel and waved at him swiftly. Gabriel walked into the main room, and the apparent police detective, Chloe Decker, was now sitting next to Lucifer with a rather happy look in her eye. He was honestly surprised that a human would accept the devil, and look at him that way. With such compassion, love. If Cupid's arrow had worked on angels, he was sure it struck this Lucifer. Gabriel decided to keep that to himself.

 

“Ah, Gabriel.” Lucifer turned around in his chair to look at Gabriel, giving a nod in greeting. He smiled back, albeit hesitantly, and sat on the edge of the table. He shuffled through his pocket, grabbing ahold of the golden blade and showing it to Lucifer. “This should work on you. Are you sure you want to just … give your grace to us? I mean, that's pretty draining.” Gabriel sighed, remembering the absolute torture that Asmodeus that inflicted on him. Of course, he had sent that bastard where he belonged.

 

“I don't even think I had grace back home. So, what's the point in keeping it to myself? Besides, this is a symbiotic relationship. I help you, you help me.” Lucifer grinned, and ripped the archangel blade from Gabriel's grasp. He twirled the golden weapon in his hand, and put a hand on his neck. The devil pulled a band-aid from his skin, and stuck it to the table. Strangely, it didn't seem to have any blood on the cotton.

 

“Can I have one of your vials?” He asked, holding out a flat hand. Gabriel stuck a fist in the air, and opened it to reveal an empty bottle. Lucifer gaped at him, snatching the vial and looking at it with a bewildered expression. “How did you do that? Can I do that? Most of us back home couldn't just zap things out of nowhere.” Lucifer closed his eyes tight, looking more like a child having a temper tantrum. He held a hand out, and a glass of alcohol appeared in it. The devil gasped, and grinned wildly. “I love this universe already!” He took a quick sip from the glass, and passed it to the detective with a stupid smile on his face. The woman grabbed the drink and downed it in one gulp, Gabriel realized she was probably dealing with some pretty major stuff right now.

 

“Alright, anyway.” Lucifer took the blade and put pressure against his neck, where the band-aid had been placed. Quickly, a bright light spilled from the wound and Lucifer lifted the vial up to capture his grace. Chloe's jaw dropped, and she leaned closer to look at the now light-filled bottle that Lucifer popped the cap onto. He handed it to Gabriel, and the weakened archangel nodded in thanks. “I’m glad you're giving it to us willingly, it's not an easy thing for angels to do here.”

 

“Well, I'm glad that you didn't try to murder me on sight. The detective wouldn't be very happy with that, would she?” The devil turned to Chloe, and she looked at him with a disappointed frown. “Of course I wouldn't.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gabriel chuckled, and got up from his spot on the table.

 

Rowena appeared from the hall, following her were Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Gabriel met up with them and handed the second vial to the witch, who nodded and took the other from Dean who seemed reluctant to give her the grace. She walked over to the table that now held new pieces of fruit and placed the bottles down, settling herself on a chair.

 

Gabriel spoke up to Lucifer, waving a hand to him. “You two lovebirds stop making eyes at each other and come over here!” Lucifer’s eyes immediately snapped over to him, and he scowled at Gabriel. Chloe's cheeks quickly started to redden, and she buried her face in her hands. “I'll come over there if you stop embarrassing the detective, thank you.” Lucifer said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Just get over here.” Dean piped up, staring at Lucifer and looking like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Gabriel had to admit, it was pretty hilarious that the devil was (so obviously) crushing on this girl like he was in high school. This Lucifer was truly very different from his own Lucifer, he may even be … dare he think it, good.

 

Lucifer scoffed, and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the group, hopping up the steps with Chloe tailing him. Rowena was fixing up the ingredients, and signaled for Lucifer to come by her side. The devil stood next to her, and stuck out his tongue in disgust. “I honestly never liked witches, gross spells and human sacrifice. I really hope y- ow! What was that for!?” Rowena had plucked a short hair from Lucifer’s head, and chuckled lightly at his reaction. “We need something of your world to open a rip to there. I assume you live there?” She dropped his hair into the bowl, continuing to mash up the ingredients.

 

“A little warning, next time.” He rubbed his head, although it hadn't even felt like a pinch to him. Chloe smiled, and bumped his shoulder with her fist. “You're such a baby.” She chuckled, and the devil pouted. “Am not.”

 

“Alright, you two ready?” The witch asked, picking up one vial of grace and popping open the cap. She was about to pour it in, when a loud ‘bang’ sounded at the bunker door. Everyone jumped in surprise, and looked to see the door broken straight from its hinges. An irritating ring sounded in their ears, and a familiar figure entered the bunker. His eyes were glowing a menacing bright red, and he turned towards the group.

 

Two dark shadows erupted from behind him, shaped like giant wings but having no physical form. Gabriel gasped, stumbling backwards and looking at the intruder with an obvious fear in his eyes. The hunters drew their guns, not that it would do much good. And Lucifer, grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and hugged her close to his body. All the angels in the room could sense it. The darkness that enveloped this creature, the grace which was tainted by evil.

 

Rowena was the one to speak, still holding the bottle of light that threatened to spill from the violent tremor in her hands. “Lucifer.” She could barely keep the crack in her voice contained. The Lucifer from the other dimension shifted his gaze from the intruder, to the rest of the group. Was this him, from this universe? He didn't seem all that charming.

 

The wing shadows disappeared from behind Lucifer, and the red eyes dimmed. He stepped down the staircase, flexing his fingers in pure anger and determination. He stood in the main room, glaring at the group. Gabriel. Hadn't Lucifer killed him? And … who was that? They were obviously an angel, but their grace was much stronger than a typical seraph. Lucifer assumed they were an archangel, but weren't they all dead (or caged)? The Winchesters definitely had some explaining to do.

 

“Where …” He took a breath, and shook his head. It took all of his will power not to smite everyone in this room here and now.

 

“Where is my son?”

 

* * *

 


	6. “Ah, I Just Dropped it in the Atlantic Ocean.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer faces off with the alternate version of himself.

* * *

 

 

Lucifer gasped, the puzzle pieces now fit together and he finally realized that the nephilim Castiel wanted to save was his doppleganger’s son. Now he suddenly didn't want to applaud this angel so much (even if it was another version of himself). “I'm sorry.” He spoke up, keeping an almost painful grip on Chloe. “He's not here right now, come back later?”

 

The blonde version of himself tilted his head, an almost murderous smile growing on his face. “You're not lying. But, Winchesters always have a way with things. Why do you have the witch here? And …” He stepped closer, walking up the stairs to look at the ingredients on the table. “Fruit from the tree of life, the Eye of Solomon, archangel grace. I have a feeling that you are trying to hop dimensions!” The other Lucifer grinned, his sky-blue eyes widening as he looked around the group.

 

“If you think we're letting you get these ingredients without a fight …” Sam practically growled, stepping towards the blonde devil and gripping his angel blade tight. Lucifer wondered if he should just fly away right now, drop Chloe off in a hotel, and fight this evil version of himself. He knew that his detective wouldn't be a match for an archangel, no matter how strong her will was.

 

The blonde laughed, bringing up both of his arms and flicking his wrists. Everyone got slammed into either side of the wall, excluding Lucifer, who was now staring at Chloe writhing in a pain he never wanted to see her in. “Oh, no. No, no no.” Lucifer, acting practically on instinct, grabbed the two vials of his grace and opened them both. He took in the light, and suddenly a warmth filled his being. It pounded through every cell, and his eyes glowed a blinding white.

 

“You're not of this world. That doesn't matter. I'll destroy you anyway.” The blonde summoned his stolen grace, eyes now bright red, preparing to use his power to smite this stupidly brave archangel. Lucifer shook his head, taking the archangel blade out of his pocket and willing the light in his eyes to leave. He summoned his wings, glad that they hadn't become measly shadows like the other devil’s.

 

He propelled himself the short distance to the blonde, tackling and pinning him down. The other kicked his stomach with such a force that it sent Lucifer through the air and crashing into the wooden table, splinters now wedged into very uncomfortable places. The blonde Lucifer stormed towards him, picking him up by the collar of his suit with one arm and began to punch with the other.

 

Lucifer lifted the golden blade up with only his will, and cut the arm his doppleganger was using to hold him in the air. The blonde hissed, dropping him to the floor in a heap and inspected the wound, now bleeding light, with a rage in his eyes. “Where did you get that!?” He yelled, and attempted to steal the weapon from Lucifer’s grasp. Lucifer shook his head, tightening his grip on the blade and finally found the chance to stab the other in the shoulder.

 

He lifted a battered white wing and lashed out at the blonde version of himself, sending him crashing into a stone wall. Lucifer hopped onto his feet, noticing that the group was released and now lying in heaps on the floor. He decided to end this alternate devil, as punishment wouldn't be possible with his power. Lucifer stormed towards the other, lifting the golden blade and plunged it into his chest.

 

The blonde Lucifer screamed.

 

Hellfire erupted from his wounded chest, as well as his eyes. A loud ringing sound filled everyone's ears, and even Lucifer had to cover his own. Not that it had helped much.

 

A deadly silence then left everyone listening to their own pounding hearts, and Lucifer stared at the lifeless body now splayed on the floor. He looked to either side of his dead doppleganger’s body, and noticed wing figures now burned into the ground. This was how angels died in this world? Extremely weird.

 

Lucifer shook his head, stepping away from the body and quickly made it to Chloe's side. He knew he didn't put away his wings, which were now folded against his back, and honestly it felt better knowing they could shield her from any potential harm.

 

The detective had opened her eyes, hand held to her forehead due to a splitting headache that the … monster, had caused. She looked up to see Lucifer,  _ her _ Lucifer, hovering over her with an extremely worried expression on his face. “Detective. You're okay, yes?”

 

“Yes, I'm fine. What happened?” Chloe had passed out maybe halfway through being slammed into the wall, a blinding pain in her chest made her lose her grip on the waking world. Now, Lucifer, seemingly with (glowing!?) angel wings, had her in a tight hug. She returned the gesture, hesitantly, avoiding crushing his feathers.

 

“I killed my imposter.” Lucifer replied simply, as if that was the most simple thing in the world. Chloe shook her head, and finally her blurry eyes focused on his bruised and bleeding face. She lifted a hand to his now clearly broken nose, wiping away a small amount of blood and frowning. “You're hurt.”

 

Lucifer chuckled, and lifted Chloe to her feet. “You needn't be worrying about me. I've endured far worse than this.” He replied, and looked at Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena next to her, the three getting up as well as Dean and Castiel on the other side of the room.

 

“You- it-,” Sam had started to say, walking over to the limp body of the blonde Lucifer, staring down at it with awe in his expression. Lucifer raised his eyes, and nodded for Sam to continue. “Go on, it's not that hard to speak.”

 

“He's actually dead.” Sam said slowly, his brows tensing as he looked to the other Lucifer with relief flooding through his every movement. “I-, t-thank you.”

 

Lucifer looked absolutely stunned for a moment, stuttering to speak. “You're welcome, Samuel. I wouldn't just let you all die, you're my only ride home.” He grinned, letting Chloe leave his side to check on everyone else for injuries (like the good detective she is).

 

Sam huffed, barely a laugh, and responded with a grumble. “It's Sam …” Lucifer glared at Sam, and retorted. “That's what my siblings used to call me. Forgive me if I don't call you by that name.” Sam seemed a little bit surprised, but reluctantly nodded. Castiel had gotten up and was now healing Dean's head wound with two fingers to his forehead, Gabriel helped Rowena to her feet.

 

Lucifer shrugged his wings back into their own plane of existence, and walked over to the utterly wrecked wood table that had mashed-up purple fruit spattered around it. “Such a mess. You have … more fruit, yes?” He asked, crouching next to a table leg and picking up the “Eye of Solomon” as his imposter had called it. He admired the little piece of work for a minute, before standing back up and pocketing the star-object.

 

“Yeah.” Sam replied quickly, stepping up the stairs and pausing to gaze back at the lifeless body of his former Adversary. His tormenter was finally gone, pushed into the black void of The Empty and was never to be seen again. He hoped.

 

Dean got up with the help of his angel friend, walking around the carnage that was formerly a table, and saw the body of Lucifer. He shifted his gaze from the dead devil, to the one from the other world, and his suspicions about this one being evil lifted just a little bit. He may have just killed big bad numero uno, but that didn't mean he did it to save them. Lucifer could have done it just to save himself.

 

Chloe came back to Lucifer’s side, standing close to him as the rest of the group came to, and noticed that his wings had vanished from his back without a trace. She really had to ask him about that sometime. She chuckled when Lucifer ran his hands through his already wild curly hair, plucking a splintered piece of wood out of it and making an annoyed huff. “Fighting super-powered alternate versions of yourself is not good for hair.”

 

“Really? That's what you're worried about?” Dean frowned, folding his arms and kicking a broken piece of wood out of his way. This might have been the most ridiculous day he'd ever experienced, and that was saying something, coming from a Winchester.

 

“Shouldn't we get this body out of here? It's going to stink up the whole place.” Lucifer nodded to himself, decision made, and walked over to the lifeless heap. He picked it up like a weightless ragdoll, and spread out his wings. “Be back in a moment.” He said, disappearing from the bunker.

 

“We can see his wings? They're not shadows?” Sam said, ‘science mode’ activated. He always loved to find the logistics in such things, and participating in supernatural hunts was the perfect opportunity to study the weird and especially gross. Although, he didn't think the devil would allow him to go plucking feathers from his wings.

 

“It seems that their universe is definitely much more different than our own, Sam.” Castiel piped up, walking down the couple of steps to look at the wings burned into the floor.

 

“Definitely.” Sam nodded, looking to the blonde detective as she now seemed completely lost without Lucifer. Of course, a woman who just discovered the supernatural existed, and was currently in a different universe, would cling to something familiar. Or maybe it was something more?

 

A rustle of feathers notified them of Lucifer’s presence, as he appeared in the exact spot he was last. Dean was the one to ask. “Where did you put his body?”

 

“Ah, I just dropped it in the Atlantic Ocean. Sorry, if you wanted to keep it.” He shrugged his wings out of existence, and smiled at the disappointed look on Chloe's face as they disappeared. He was definitely going to tease her about that.

 

“Oh.” Dean seemed dumbfounded, and stared blankly at the archangel as he made his way back to the detective.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have seen season fourteen of Supernatural, you know that Nick had survived when Lucifer was killed by Dean/Michael. I'm guessing that he's not going to live very long being dropped in the middle of the Atlantic. R.I.P. Nick, he was an ass.


	7. “I Didn't Say Steal His Bookshelf.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cleaning up, everyone is tired and needs to sleep.

* * *

 

 

The table had been cleaned up (wood transported to a landfill, courtesy of Lucifer), all spell ingredients left on the main surface of the earth map. Chloe had tried to help Castiel with scrubbing the floor clean of the burnt wings, but they seemed stubborn to stay put, seared into the panels. She noticed that the angel seemed distressed that he couldn't cleanse the bunker of the wings, more irritated than someone who couldn't get a stain out of their carpet. It was much deeper than that. Chloe wanted so desperately to console Castiel, but decided to leave him be. She wasn't his best friend, like Dean or Sam. They would understand the angel, definitely not her.

 

“Do we have to leave right now? I'm rather tired.” She heard Lucifer speak up, in an almost childish voice. He was complaining to Dean about how they could wait to open the portal until tomorrow, and the hunter (she just learned that term, apparently a ‘hunter’ kills monsters) responded rather aggressively. “It doesn't really matter what your intentions are, I'm not letting the devil sleep in my home. You're leaving.” Chloe was tired as well as Lucifer, and she honestly just wanted to sleep.

 

She decided to speak up, standing up from her spot and dropping the soaking sponge in it's bucket. “I-I'm tired, too. Couldn't we wait until morning?” Chloe asked, finally letting the drowsiness reach her. She yawned, and noticed Lucifer nodding in approval. “I knew you'd take my side, detective!”

 

Dean groaned, slapping a hand to his face and letting it pull at his eyelids as it slipped down. He looked between the partners, and sighed. “Fine. But, we only have one spare room. The rest are taken by my …” He hesitated, the word “friends” on the tip of his tongue. Castiel was a friend, of course. Sam was his brother. But Gabriel and Rowena definitely had a lot to make up for before he even considered calling them his friends. “My allies.” He said simply, and ignored the confused look on the devil's face.

 

“… Right.” Lucifer turned to Chloe, spinning on his heel and walking over to her. “I'll take the floor.” He said, decision already made. Chloe gave a him a weird look, and shook her head. “No. I can sleep on the floor, you don't have to, Lucifer.” The detective gave him a smile, and walked away before he could argue. Dean called after her. “Last door on the right!”

 

Chloe had found the practically empty room, walking through the door and gazing around the space. It had dust … everywhere. Like this room hadn't been touched in decades. It probably hadn't, as the “fifties-style bunker” thought crossed her mind. Wait, was it the same year here as back home? She knew that they had laptops, so, she could assume they were in the 2000’s. That gave her comfort, a little, but it had been enough.

 

She walked over to the bed, frowning at the thin sheet that she could guess was a poor excuse for a blanket. Maybe Lucifer could use his newfound archangel powers and spice the place up a bit? Chloe smiled at the thought, and sat down on the  _ impossibly  _ firm mattress. Yes, she would definitely ask him to get her a bed like the one he had at the penthouse.  _ Was that selfish, of her _ ?

 

Her thought process was interrupted as Lucifer entered the room, looking down at his thoroughly destroyed suit. He groaned, shedding the jacket and tossing it to a small wood chair in the corner of the room. He sat down next to Chloe, slouching just enough for her to notice. “I have an idea.” She said to Lucifer, who turned his tired gaze to her and raised his brows.

 

“You made that glass appear in your hand with just a thought, right? Can you make this room, I don't know. More … comfortable?” Chloe hesitated to ask, as she noticed he definitely seemed exhausted. Lucifer stood up, gesturing for her to get off of the bed as well. “I can try. I agree that this room is … unsuitable.”

 

The devil raised his hands, with a concentrated look appearing on his face. He snapped his fingers, and the room changed suddenly. Drastically. The walls turned into a shade of grey, floor black, the bed now with a dark red sheeted mattress and blankets that she knew without a doubt would be comfortable. There was also a bookshelf, stacked with dozens of antique reads that she guessed had come straight from the bunker’s library. Her suspicion had been proved right when an angry shout sounded out from down the hall, and Dean appeared in their room a second later.

 

“I just knew it was you! Why the hell did you steal our books!?” Dean scolded, storming over to Lucifer and standing in front of him with an extremely agitated look on his face. The devil chuckled, and looked around the room before he fixed his gaze back on Dean. “I just had to fix up this boring little room. It's much nicer, don't you think?” He offered Dean a smirk, and the hunter glared at him.

 

“Can you just … give us our bookshelf back?” Dean asked, although it looked like it pained him to do so. Lucifer shook his head, stepping back and turning to look at the multitude of books now stacked against the wall. “Why can't i keep it for the night? In case I get the urge for a bedtime story.” He chuckled, turning back to the hunter.

 

Dear groaned, and walked out of the room with anger clearly in his features. Chloe smacked Lucifer on the shoulder. “I didn't say steal his bookshelf.” She frowned, and Lucifer found that was the thing that made him guilty. What was with this woman? “Sorry, detective.” He apologized quickly, and lifted his hand to snap it back to the main room.

 

Chloe gave him a small smile, tilting her head. “Are you really … gonna, you know, sleep on the floor?” Lucifer frowned, and replied. “Where else would I sleep, with you on the bed, detective? As Dean had said, there are no other rooms.” Chloe chuckled nervously, and stuttered. “Y-you can sleep on the bed, I wouldn't mind.” She offered, and seeing the awe-stricken look on his face, was about to cancel.

 

“You're sure?” He asked, eyes flicking nervously from the bed and to her eyes. Chloe nodded, walking back to the bed and pulling the covers down. She got in, and waited for Lucifer to do the same. He seemed hesitant to do so at first, but slipped under the blankets and kept a respectful distance away from the detective.

 

They fell asleep that way, separated, but in the same bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was making his normal laps around the bunker in his wake, as he didn't sleep and night was so calm. He would usually be above ground, but a Lucifer and a detective from another dimension would demand his presence.

 

He passed by the room that had his alternate brother in it, seeing that the door was wide open. Did Lucifer have no idea what privacy was? He had learned more about it during his time spent with humanity, usually from Dean making uncomfortable gestures and telling him off for getting in the hunter's “personal space”.

 

Castiel was about to close the door when he noticed the two cuddled into a position that he thought rather inappropriate. Lucifer, partly covered by the blanket, had his body curled around the smaller frame of his friend's. She seemed rather content with this, and was holding his hands above her chest. Castiel smiled at this, then remembered Dean's words, “don't watch people sleep!”. He backed out of the room, closing the door quietly to avoid waking the couple.

 

The angel again began to walk down the hall, thinking about if he would ever have the chance at that connection. He remembered what Meg had told him before the whole angel tablet situation, before she died. He wondered if her death was peaceful in The Empty, as his had been reflecting over his most calm memories. Did demons get the same treatment as angels there?

  
Castiel shook the thought from his head, continuing his pace down the hall.

 

* * *

 


	8. “What the Fu-”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe finally prepare to go home, for real this time.

* * *

 

 

Dean had been helping Rowena with finding the spell ingredients stashed all around the bunker, walking into the kitchen and finding some fruit in the cabinets closest to the floor. He jerked his head back to see Castiel walking into the room, running his hands through his hair in a swift attempt to make himself seem semi-presentable. For who, Dean didn't know. He waved at the angel, crouching and picking up the sack of fruit.

 

“What's up, Cas?” He asked, walking to the hall and looking back to the angel tailing him. Castiel tilted his head, seemingly in thought, and sighed. “Lucifer, and his detective friend. They are more than that, yes?” He asked, and Dean sighed. This angel could be so clueless sometimes.

 

“I'm guessing so. They keep making desperate eyes at each other.” The hunter chuckled, walking into the main room and setting the fruit onto the table. Rowena nodded her thanks, and shuffled through the bag to take what she needed.

 

“Do you think I could have anything like they do?” Castiel pondered, as Dean sat at the wood table to watch the witch work her magic. The angel took the seat next to him, looking at Dean like the hunter had the answer to everything human. He was kind of baffled at how much the angel depended on him.

 

“If you wanted, yeah. You'd have to work for it, but having someone you love, someone you'd do anything for, is worth it.” Dean smiled, and Castiel returned it hesitantly. “Where would I begin to look?” He asked, folding his arms on the table and hunching over. Dean bit his lip.

 

“I don't know, honestly.” The hunter shook his head, looking at the wood and admiring the scratches as if they were pieces of priceless art. Castiel sighed, tapping his fingers on the table.

 

Their quiet was interrupted by the tired footsteps of Lucifer, walking over to the table and leaning against it. “What were you talking about?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest and tilting his head.

 

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but Dean cut him off. “Nothing. Where's your girlfriend?” The hunter asked, a teasing smirk growing on his face. The devil scoffed, and looked in the direction of the hall. “Still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, it seems she needs it.” He now looked to be zoning out.

 

“Yeah. Humans usually need sleep.” Dean said, his voice implying that this was the most obvious thing about humans. Lucifer frowned, staring down at the hunter. “I usually do too. Not as much as you, but I do need sleep. Apparently, in this universe … I don't? Do angels not rest here?” Lucifer asked, pointedly looking at Castiel.

 

The angel nodded. “We only rest when low on grace, or after being severely injured.” Lucifer seemed shocked by this statement, biting his bottom lip in thought. “Interesting. Do you think I'll keep these additions when I make it back to my world?” 

 

“I don't know. Speaking of, grace?” Lucifer nodded, pulling out two vials of light and placing them delicately on the table. “That's all you need, yes?” Dean nodded, and watched Rowena pluck the bottles from their spot and shove them in her pile of ingredients.

 

“Yeah, I think. Go wake up your ‘friend’.” Dean said, and Lucifer stopped leaning on the table to walk into the hall. Castiel’s gaze lingered on the devil for a moment, before he got up and started to pace.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer knocked on the door, opening it to a still-asleep Chloe. He chuckled, striding over to the bed and sitting himself down at the foot of the mattress. The detective shuffled in her sleep, and she groaned unhappily at being woken up. “Good morning, detective. Have a nice rest?” Lucifer asked, as Chloe sat up against the headboard.

 

“Mm …” She grumbled, glaring at Lucifer. He cleared his throat, putting on an apologetic face. “I'm sorry for waking you up, really. But, everyone is in the main room and planning to send us back. I'm hoping we can leave before another archangel with ill intentions threatens our lives.” Chloe seemed to agree with this, sliding out from under the blankets and onto the floor. She stretched, yawning tiredly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.” She snickered, walking out of the room and tugging on her dress with irritation. Chloe really wished there were some suitable clothes in this place, and that she had asked Lucifer for some pajamas last night.

 

Lucifer got up from the bed and followed Chloe down the hall, ready to finally go back home.

 

* * *

 

 

“You two ready?” Dean asked, as Rowena finalized the ingredients of the spell. Lucifer seemed to think about this statement, and then two wings erupted from his back to circle around a rather surprised detective Decker. “Now I am.” He chuckled at the expression Chloe was giving him. “What? I don't know where this portal is going to lead to! I'll need to protect you if we get zapped in the middle of a gunfight.” 

 

“… Right.” She paused, looking to the almost glowing white wings that were to either side of her. Dean cleared his throat, and Lucifer turned his gaze to the hunter. Rowena now poured a small portion of grace into the bowl, enough so that Lucifer and Chloe could walk through and leave some for the group to use if need be. The witch picked up the Eye of Solomon, chanting the words of the spell and watching as a rip appeared in the room before the stairs.

 

“There you go.” Dean nodded to the portal, and Lucifer thanked him before walking to the wavy orange rip. He and Chloe finally stepped through the portal, both unconsciously making the decision to hold each other's hands.

 

Lucifer wrapped his wings tighter around Chloe, as the rip sent them … flying through the penthouse ceiling. The devil yelled something that struggled to become a word, as the two of them cannonballed straight into the wall of  _ definitely expensive  _ bottles of alcohol. Lucifer groaned in annoyance rather than pain, not letting his wings budge an inch even when Chloe pushed against them in protest.

 

“Lucifer! What the hell happened!?” She asked, giving up on pushing at his wings and turning around in the tight space. Lucifer stared back at her, a wide grin on his face. She was about to open her mouth to say, well,  _ something _ . But he slipped an arm under her knees, another supporting her head. He let his wings unfold as he walked over to the leather couch and set her down gently.

 

“What was that?” She asked, a scowl beginning on her face. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, pointing to the absolute mess his wall of drinks was. Glass shattered practically everywhere, and now she understood why he wouldn't let her go. “Oh. Uh, thanks.”

 

“It wasn't a problem, detective.” He grinned, now too lost in her thankful eyes to hear the ‘ding’ of the elevator. All conversation that seemed to be coming from the lift stopped, and two surprised,  _ familiar _ , faces peeked out to see Lucifer. White wings half stretched out behind him, looking down to a disheveled Chloe.

  
Dan blinked. “What the fu-”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this story with a cliffhanger, you all can imagine what comes next ;)


End file.
